May I Cut In?
by WolvesChaseRabbits
Summary: One-shot, FPOV, please R&R. Pairing: Gliyero. There's a party at the Ozdust Ballroom and everyone is dancing. But when Elphaba comes in and Fiyero actually notices her properly for the first time, what is he actually thinking in that shallow head of his?


It was _pure exhilarating bliss_.

This had got to be the best job in the world. I was the top dog in school here, in the grand Ozdust ballroom, swaying the night away with the most popular – the most sought after girl in the compound…Galinda Upland.

This was too easy, it almost felt as if I was cheating the rules of life. But then again, rules are for the sadly confused people who studied strife on a daily basis and enjoyed the mass amount of stress that it led up to. To put it simply, it was for everyone that would not or could not follow my simple approach to life (in which case, I just cannot understand why they are unable to do so).

A snap of fingers and I am back from my wandering mind to the present. "Oh, _Fiyero_!" A giggle as I swung her around, returning the toothy grin she flashed at me.

"Yes, my princess?" I smirked as she suppressed another giggle. No doubt she loved my amateurish flirting. I noted her pair of fair cheeks blush a rosy shade of pink, unsure if it was due to the alcohol or my words. Not particularly caring either. Because all that mattered was, either way, I caused them.

"I'm a little…"

"Giddy? Want to escape for a clock tick?" I wagged my eyebrows at her, attempting to appear a little more suave.

She closed her eyes and nodded, the sheepish grin not leaving her face as she placed her hands gently on my chest and shifted closer to rest her head on my shoulder. I chuckled a little as I snaked my arms around her slender waist to lead her out of the waltzing crowd safely.

We sat down on a nearby bench and sipped our punches. Her hand twitched in my direction and I hope that I made the right choice by taking it and letting our fingers intertwined. Slowly, I began to soak in all her perfection.

Her full head of luscious golden hair ended in a gentle curl around her shoulders and her sapphire eyes sparkled brighter than any top-grade gem could ever be polished up to. Framing them were long, dark lashes, curled up smartly and her fair complexion was smooth and flawless. Slowly, my eyes scanned downwards and lingered on her soft, glossy lips before progressing to appreciate her curves.

She cleared her throat softly and my head snapped back up. "…My eyes are up here." There was no way I was going to be caught embarrassed so I quickly composed my facial features to smirk at her, raising my left eyebrow to appear more charismatic.

"I know that…"

She giggled again. And it was like the chiming of magical bells to my ears.

"…So why aren't you looking at them?"

I pursed my lips, unsure of why she insisted on eye contact when I was clearly busy scrutinizing her angelic features. It was not long before I decided to oblige her feminine urges and nonchalantly establish some eye contact. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

Wrong move. In fact, it was the worst move in the history of bad moves. Ever.

Because at that very moment of contact, I suddenly realized exactly how vulnerable I really was under that confident façade. Her brilliant blues pierced me right to the soul and all of a sudden, the tables were turned.

I was no longer the cocky bachelor and she was no longer the damsel in distress. She was now the independent one and I, the pathetic one wrapped around her little finger.

_No._

_Get a grip on yourself, Fiyero…_

Somehow, miraculously, I managed to divert my gaze away from her hypnotic one. Whilst pretending to be interested in the ice sculpture in the middle of the punch bowl, I slowly regained my composure and carefree grin.

Rising up, I did a quick spin on my heels to face her again, grin still plastered across my face. A small jerk of my chin towards the middle of the dance floor and she giggled yet again as she allowed me to guide her through before permitting ourselves to continue where we had left off.

"So…"

"So how's life treating a fair maiden like yourself?"

"Well! So far, life's good."

"…Perfect?"

"…Only after I've met you."

I flashed her a grin. _So she knows corny love lines too…likes them too, I bet._

"Oh really? Who would've thought that a beautiful, rich and popular girl's life wasn't perfect until she met her prince. Galinda, I swear, it's like you're living in your own fairytale…like the world revolves around you."

"Well, shouldn't it?"

"…Mine does."

It was like a battle of wit through flirting, as if to find out who would give in as the submissive one in this relationship. Whatever it is, it was not going to be me.

"Oh Fiyero…you flatter me too much but you leave me so confused sometimes, dearest…"

"Really? And why is that?"

"For starters, it seems you are serious about this relationship but…"

"But…?" I prompted her softly, suddenly eager to know what she was thinking.

"…But when are we getting married?"

At that sudden moment, my heart was caught in my throat and my mouth gaped open but no words came out. Swiftly, I jerked my chin to focus on the ice sculpture in the punch again.

_I'm starting to love this frozen figure…_

"…When I'm not drunk gin and tonic…?" The joke came out sounding way more pathetic than it should have in my poor attempt to divert away from this topic of commitment.

As I turned to face her again, I was a little surprised when she rested her hands on my chest and pardoned herself as she left my side. It was only then that I realized that the music had stopped and in its place were now frantic murmurs about something along the lines of the artichoke doing a ridiculous dance with a hideous hat on.

Looking up, I saw my princess attempting that very awkward dance the green girl was doing and inviting the latter to dance with her. The atmosphere grew heavy but the mood was suddenly lifted when they began to dance in unison with the same embarrassing movements.

_Together._

They were clearly looking like a pair of fools but somehow, it was equally clear that they cared no more. To put it simply; the moment was magical, almost surreal.

There was no exchange of speech or anything of that sort…not even the faintest of murmurs. But they bonded over the dance. Shallow as I may be, it was still obvious that those two girls had produced a spark between them that would keep them inseparable.

I grinned as the rest of the crowd burst into applause

Now nobody can ever call my princess snobby and self-centered after everybody saw what had happened that night. The night when that everlasting friendship was forged between the most peculiar and unsuspecting of roommates.

…Ozma bless the green girl that saved me from the taboo topic that was not to be spoken with any girl. Not unless one wanted his freedom revoked in the cruelest way possible.


End file.
